Update Notes: 7 December 04
>> 'Publish 11 ' Publish 11.4 In this publish we have given new pilots an upgradeable ship, added new droid commands for our pilots and removed the costs for damage in the pvp zone. Read on to find out more. Major features PVP * If you leave deep space or die, all damage is repaired for free with no decay. There are NO pvp Damage penalties for deep space now New Player Ships * New Player - Replaced the non-upgradeable newbie ships with new "Prototype Ships", which are upgradeable, and are equipped with a hyperdrive. Pilots * New Droid Commands: 9 neutral (Weapon Capacitor Overcharge 1 - 4, Weapon Capacitor Reset, Capacitor to Shield Shunt 1 - 4) and 2 rebel (Shield Emergency Front & Rear). Changes / Fixes Theme Parks / Ground Missions / Quests * Fixed a line of site problem with one of the terminals at the FS Village. Make sure that you can use this terminal without any Line of Sight problems. Dathomir: 5420, -4120 UI * TreeViews will now select the item and create the context menu for the appropriate item if there happens to be a previously selected item. * Targeting components using the the left and right bracket keys will now create a beep while switching between components Pilots * If you leave deep space or die, all damage is repaired for free with no decay. There are NO pvp Damage penalties for deep space now * Reduced size of moncal privateer helmet * Fixed a problem where failing to redeed a ship could make the ship unable to be redeeded thereafter. * Star Destroyer pieces should look much more solid when blowing up. * Ships now play sound effects when components are disabled or re-enabled. * Fixed a few issues with redeeding pob ships. * Added support for finding lost items and destroying all contents of pob ships from the admin terminal. * Ship control devices should now only count as 1 item in your datapad, regardless of whether the ship is in use or not. * You can now use /follow on NPC ships, provided they are not enemies. * Fixed a bug where the crosshairs would not be rendered when the target was out of range. This mostly applied to targeting capital ships and space stations. * Corrected information in the Holocron on how to surrender pilot skills. * New Player - Replaced the non-upgradeable newbie ships with new "Prototype Ships", which are upgradeable, and are equipped with a hyperdrive. Loot * Weapon components that drop from creatures, like the Acklay Bones, will no longer drop with a minimum damage value that exceeds the maximum damage Combat * Combat commands that have a shout text component, such as /formup, will now be limited to shouting every 30 seconds. All of these commands use the same timer. This doesn't change the rate you can use commands. It only limits how often the additional shout appears. No combat move functionality has changed. Crafting * Crafting aprons are now wearable by all races. If a Wookiee or an Ithorian wears a crafting apron, it will appear as a chef apron. Profession: Shipwright * Reverse engineering droid interfaces now selects the lowest speed value from the droid interfaces used, as opposed to the highest (a lower command speed is a better stat). The percent bonus is also now properly subtracted from the speed total as opposed to added. * ShipComponentUI: fix case where droid commands could get cut off Category:Updates